Kepribadianku
by lexazure
Summary: Dia tercipta begitu saja, disaat semua mobil-mobil berseliweran di jalan raya. Saat aku menerawang jauh ketika tidak bisa tidur. Saat itulah, imajinasiku menciptakan seorang atau mungkin sebuah makhluk yang tidak nyata. Edited 7/9/2011. Mind to review?


**Kepribadianku**

**.  
><strong>

**Bleach (c) Tite Kubo**

**Warning: plot yang agak random. Sudut pandang orang pertama. AU. AR. **

**.  
><strong>

**-Lilium Lexazure-**

**-September 2011-**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Aku tidak pernah mengenalnya.<p>

Dia tercipta begitu saja, disaat semua mobil-mobil berseliweran di jalan raya. Saat aku menerawang jauh ketika tidak bisa tidur. Saat itulah, majinasiku menciptakan seorang atau mungkin sebuah makhluk yang tidak nyata. Sebenarnya waktu itu aku sedang mencari cara untuk kembali berbaikan dengan temanku melalui jejaring sosial. Ya, dan dialah yang kuciptakan dan kupilih sebagai 'jalan penghubung' antara aku dan temanku tersebut.

Namun akhirnya, dia menjadi bagian dari diriku. Tunggu, mungkin bukan hanya dia. Tapi mereka.

* * *

><p>Namanya Neliel. Neliel Tu Odschervank. Dia seumuran denganku. Dulu dia 'satu sekolah' denganku. Sekarang dia 'bersekolah' di SMP kota sebelah. Dia tidak benar-benar ada, karena itu aku memakai tanda kutip. Neliel memiliki mata hazel dan rambut biru-kehijauan yang indah. Dia cantik, tinggi, dan cerdas. Karena kecerdasannya itulah, dia mampu 'menjadi' sekretaris OSIS sekolah. Mungkin dia sedikit kekanak-kanakkan, tapi dia bisa bersikap dewasa.<p>

Ehm, oh ya, namaku Kuchiki Rukia. Siswa kelas 7 di SMP Karakura. Aku sama seperti remaja perempuan lainnya, mempunyai banyak tugas, banyak hobi, dan juga... cowok yang disukai. Hahaha, anak SMP jaman sekarang memang mudah tertarik dengan lawan jenis. Bahkan mereka juga sudah berani pacaran, padahal mentalnya masih sebesar biji jagung, belum siap.

Aku tidak tahu, siapa Nel itu. Yang kutahu, aku harus berbeda saat menjadi Neliel dan Rukia.

Entah mengapa, aku senang menciptakan karakter baru. Tidak lama setelah Neliel tercipta, imajinasiku membuat 'adiknya.' Namanya Kaien Shiba. Umurnya hanya terpaut setahun lebih muda dariku. Dia 'satu sekolah' dengan kakaknya. Dia 'adik kelasku' di SD Karakura. Penampilannya..? Hmm... mungkin dia cukup tinggi, lebih tinggi dariku. Rambutnya hitam, dan warna matanya aqua green. Dia kadangkala memakai kacamata, kadang tidak. Matanya sudah minus 3. 'Sifatnya' serius, tapi dia kadangkala cerewet dan suka melucu.

Ini seperti kelas mengarang. Sedikit mengasyikkan. Tapi juga membuatku lelah berganti-ganti peran, meskipun hanya di dalam dunia maya.

* * *

><p>Di dunia maya semua orang bisa membuat <em>theatrical of mind.<em> Mereka bisa berpura-pura menjadi apa saja, siapa saja, dan dimana saja. Karena itu berhati-hatilah. Tidak semua orang yang kau kenal di dunia maya itu baik, namun tidak semua juga jahat.

Contohnya aku.

Aku tidak berniat jahat dengan menggunakan identitasku sebagai Kaien atau Neliel. Aku hanya... labil mungkin. Sehingga aku tidak memikirkannya baik-baik, mempertimbangkan hukum sebab-akibat yang akan kuterima...

Ah. Menyesal tiada gunanya bukan?

* * *

><p>Aku mengenang saat-saat itu kembali. Hanya untuk mengingatkan diriku, bahwa hal seperti itu tidak baik.<p>

Aku ingat, pertama kali aku 'bertualang.' Menjelajah internet, mencari informasi tentang komik kesukaannya. Maksudku, komik kesukaan dari cowok yang kusukai. Ya, seperti yang kukatakan, anak SMP jaman sekarang memang mudah tertarik dengan lawan jenis. Demi orang itulah, aku rela membiarkan mataku lelah mencari-cari segala sesuatu yang ia suka. Dari mulai komik, musik, hingga olahraga favoritnya.

Hei, ada sebuah link yang mengganggu rasa ingin tahuku. Dengan mudahnya aku mengklik dan mendapatkan sebuah halaman penuh tulisan berbahasa Inggris. Itulah pertama kalinya aku membaca fanfiksi dalam bahasa Inggris. Jujur, pada saat itu aku tidak mengerti sepenuhnya apa itu fanfiksi, dan apa makna fanfiksi tersebut.

Tapi tepat detik itu juga, aku terjun ke dunia kepenulisan fanfiksi.

* * *

><p>Dengan menggunakan 'Kaien,' aku bebas berkeliaran di dunia maya. Aku membuat akun di beberapa jejaring sosial. Tentu, aku menjadi author di Sama seperti kalian yang sedang membaca tulisanku.<p>

Kaien benar-benar anak yang tidak kenal takut. Dia tidak segan berkenalan dengan sesama penggemar komik lainnya. Dengan cepat, dia punya banyak teman di dunia maya. Dari yang 'seumuran' hingga yang sudah kuliah. 'Sifatnya' yang mudah cocok dengan orang lain membuatnya disukai semua orang. Aku tak heran, Kaien bisa 'terus-terusan' berselancar di internet. 'Orangtuanya' pasti sedang bekerja.

Aku tahu 'masa lalu' Kaien. Dia dititipkan di panti asuhan oleh ibu kandungnya saat berumur 3 tahun, tepat setelah ayahnya meninggal dunia. 'Ibunya' hanya sekali saja datang, di hari 'ulang tahunnya' yang keenam. Tapi dia benar-benar tegar. Sampai di hari itu, saat Kaien berumur 8 tahun, keluarga Neliel datang. Menjemputnya, mengangkatnya menjadi adik Nel. Kaien bersyukur punya 'keluarga baru.' Tapi dia tetaplah Kaien. Sifat berandalnya sejak kecil masih ada. Rasa antara rindu dan benci terhadap ibunya juga masih membekas.

Kaien. Seandainya kau benar-benar ada...

* * *

><p>Neliel sebagai 'kakaknya' mendidik Kaien dengan baik. Mereka rajin belajar bersama. Neliel jugalah yang mampu meredakan amarah Kaien, ketika ibu kandung Kaien datang, meminta Kaien kembali bersamanya begitu saja.<p>

Neliel memang idaman setiap anak laki-laki. Cantik, baik, dan pintar. Sedikit tomboy dan keras kepala. Namun dia belum pernah pacaran. 'Cowok yang ia sukai' adalah teman sekelasku. Mereka dulu 'satu sekolah.' Nel mengenal banyak sisi kehidupan di dunia ini. Meski baru berumur 12 tahun sepertiku, ia tampak lebih dewasa. Perkataannya tegas, dan ia tidak segan-segan 'membela kebenaran.' Ia punya banyak musuh dan teman.

Tapi Nel juga memiliki cerita tersendiri. Ia berani membuka-buka situs 'aneh.' Memang ia tetap tahu batasannya. Yah, pokoknya jangan pernah kalian contoh hal ini.

Nel benar-benar butuh seseorang saat ini. Ia membutuhkan seseorang yang dapat membuatnya menghilangkan kebiasaan buruknya. Ia butuh teman... atau mungkin pacar.

* * *

><p>Semua berjalan. Tampaknya baik, tapi banyak hal yang terasa kosong di dalam kehidupanku. Orang-orang di dunia maya tetap seperti itu. Aku menyukai mereka, tapi ada juga yang kurang menyenangkan. Mungkin Kaien dan Nel sudah terlalu 'berkuasa' di sini. Aku merasa masih mampu 'mengendalikan' mereka, dan mereka juga mampu mengendalikan diriku.<p>

Namun lama-lama aku jengah. Aku merasa jijik dengan diriku sendiri. Aku, Kuchiki Rukia, benar-benar labil.

_Tuhan, tolong aku..._

* * *

><p>Aku harus 'membunuh' mereka dari dalam diriku. Aku harus memaksa mereka keluar dan pergi jauh dari pikiranku. Harus! Aku harus melakukannya saat ini juga!<p>

"Keluar!" teriakku frustasi sambil mengacungkan 'pisau.' Kaien dan Nel saling 'berpandangan' lalu 'menatapku' bingung.

"Rukia?" nada suara Nel terdengar gusar. Ia berusaha mendekatiku satu langkah.

"Kalian harus pergi! Aku tidak mau melihat kalian lagi! Apa yang kalian lakukan sudah cukup menghancurkan diriku!" seruku dengan suara serak. Mataku terasa berair. Haha, pasti sebentar lagi aku menangis.  
>"Kami adalah kau. Kami tahu, kalaupun kau membunuh kami, kami akan tetap ada di sini," sahut Kaien berusaha tenang.<br>"Aku tahu. Aku tahu semua konsekuensinya. Tapi aku tidak mau jatuh ke dalam lubang yang sama. Aku tidak mau..." air mata mulai meluncur di pipiku. Aku terlihat begitu lemah.

Hening sesaat. Lalu Nel menepuk pundakku, menghela nafas, menatapku dengan matanya yang bersinar penuh kehangatan, "Baiklah. Kami tidak akan menghalangimu. Iya kan, Kaien?"  
>Kaien memandang 'kakaknya' sambil tersenyum simpul. Kemudian menatapku lembut. "Ya," hanya satu kata, tapi aku tahu dia benar-benar setuju.<p>

"Jadi...?"

Pisau itu tidak lagi berkilau.

Hari itu, aku, Kuchiki Rukia, berubah menjadi seorang pembunuh yang mampu menghancurkan bagian dari dirinya sendiri.

* * *

><p>Aku tidak pernah mengenal mereka.<p>

Mereka tercipta begitu saja, disaat semua mobil-mobil berseliweran di jalan raya. Saat aku menerawang jauh ketika tidak bisa tidur. Saat itulah, majinasiku menciptakan seorang atau mungkin sebuah makhluk yang tidak nyata. Sebenarnya waktu itu aku sedang mencari cara untuk kembali berbaikan dengan temanku melalui jejaring sosial. Ya, dan merekalah yang kuciptakan dan kupilih sebagai 'jalan penghubung' antara aku dan temanku tersebut.

Tapi kurasa, inilah saatnya aku menutup semua hal tentang mereka.

"Rukia, ayo kita pulang..." suara lembut Uryuu membuyarkan lamunanku. Ia menggenggam tanganku sambil tersenyum.

Aku memandang ke sekelilingku. Ah, untunglah, aku sudah keluar dari ruangan dengan tulisan "Dokter Psikologi" itu. Rasanya lega sekali. Kusambut uluran tangan sahabat terbaikku itu, dan balas tersenyum kepadanya.

_Terima kasih Tuhan..._

* * *

><p>.<p>

**END**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**A/N: Oke, saya nulis A/N pendek aja. Saya ingin mempromosikan Indonesian Fanfiction Awards (IFA) 2011. Silahkan cek di grup IFA di facebook, di profile saya juga ada linknya. Atau follow _IFA2011 ya. Majukan fanfiksi berbahasa Indonesia!**

**Ngomong-ngomong, soal fic ini, udah sedikit saya edit. Jadi biar menggantung tapi nggak terlalu menggantung (?). Ini agak berkaitan dengan masalah psikologis. Jadi mungkin memang agak menggantung ._.  
><strong>

**Pesan moralnya, hati-hatilah dengan dunia maya. Kamu bisa memilih untuk menyebarkan kebohongan, kepalsuan, atau menyebarkan kebaikan dan kasih sayang. Jadilah dirimu sendiri, jangan membohongi perasaan dan pikiranmu.  
><strong>

.

**Thanks for reading, mind to review?**


End file.
